First Love Blues
by Kctimes2
Summary: Trent Fernandez-Mercer Songfic One shot based on the song, 'When I Was Your Man' by Bruno Mars


**A/N: **Songfic, One Shot about Trent Fernandez Mercer and his first love, Kira Ford. Based on the song, 'When I was your Man' by Bruno Mars.

**A/N:** Lyrics from the song are not included, and of course I don't own the song either.

**First Love Blues**

**Xxxxx**

**Trent's Condo  
>Reefside, CA<strong>

His phone began to ring. He rolled over miserably, bearing himself deeper into the comfy, white comforter that laid shabbily on his bed. A year and a half before this particular day, this bed held a female's body. He opened one eye finally, and he checked his cell phone. It was a phone call from one of his longest friends, Ethan James, former Blue Dino Thunder ranger. He sighed, wondering if he should let the call hit voicemail or answer. When the phone rung one more time, he quickly answered.

"Bro, it's like seven in the morning," he answered around a hearty yawn. He took a brief look at his clock and smacked himself.

_"It's nine, and you know you were supposed to have been here an hour ago,"_ Ethan replied as a matter of fact. He knew his friend was dreading this day, but he had to accept this. He thought he already had. _"Kira's been asking about you. She's worried you aren't going to show up."_

As Trent's heart shattered over aforementioned feminine name, he stood up and began to dress quickly. "I'm coming," he stated with some dread. He pulled on a random shirt, then further spoke on the matter. "I don't want her to be stressed. Especially, since today is one of the most important days of her life." He placed a pair of jeans, socks and tennis shoes on. "I'm going to my dad's first; I'll be there after."

Ethan hoped Trent wasn't backing out. _"Alright, if you're not here by at least 10:30, I'm sending the search party, and you aren't gonna like the search party. Does Pinks and Yellows mean anything to you,"_ he threatened seriously.

The former White Dino Thunder ranger shuddered at the thought. "I'll be there," he promised. He grabbed his keys and wallet and ended the phone call right there. He entered his upscale car, and, while driving to his dad's house, he pondered about his life.

Before Dr. Anton Mercer, acquired Mercer Industries, he went on several digs with Carlos and Solana Fernandez, a married couple. They were parents to a young boy named, Trent. These parents became great friends with Anton, and they considered him to be family. One day, a freak accident happened during a dig. Unfortunately, as a result, Carlos and Solana passed away. Anton was so hurt by their deaths; he cared about them a great deal. Due to this, he felt compelled to adopt Trent and raise him as his own.

Trent had been in his care five years prior to _the_ island explosion. So, he was understandably worried that his adoptive father met the same fate as his parents, and he thought he was going to eventually end up on the streets. When Anton miraculously returned home, he was surprised but genuinely happy. Though Anton was much colder than before, he was still glad that he had a father figure and made sure to call Anton 'father or dad' everyday, just in case. In addition, his father provided him a lifestyle that teens could only dream of, security and love—tough love, but it was love nonetheless.

In the beginning of his senior year, Trent transferred from preparatory school to public school. He even got himself a job at Hayley's Cyberspace and used his free time to harness his talent of drawing. His dad looked down at him for these choices, as they were 'not Mercer appropriate'. However, they made him happy. Not only that, but he subsequently formed long lasting friendships. He even thought he met his future bride to be.

At first, the friendships had a rocky start.

Long story short, he became the evil White Dino Thunder ranger and viciously attacked his new friends,, who were the Dino Thunder rangers that protected the city of Reefside. Trent, under the gem's command, brazenly partook in havoc, successfully jailed Dr. Thomas Oliver, science teacher, Black Dino Thunder ranger and mentor to the team of Power rangers, in amber, and joined forces with Mesogog, Elsa, and Zeltrax. While in evil's grasp, the truth came to light. His dad was subconsciously behind the attacks on the city, as he was Mesogog. After terror filled months, he came to the side of good and became apart of the right team, and that's when his personal relationships began to flourish.

By the time he graduated high school, his dad was back to normal, Reefside no longer had to deal with malicious beings, and he was going to attend NYU, New York University. He was going to major in art, and two people supported him—his dad and Kira.

Kira Ford, former Yellow Dino Thunder ranger, was his first love. She accompanied him to New York, so he could tour his college's campus but ended up staying. She realized there were way more opportunities in New York than Reefside. Also, she didn't want to deal with a long distance relationship. They rented an off campus apartment together, and they fell deeply in love.

However, both, soon, realized that all good things came to an end.

Trent, with his abundance of art galleries, and Kira, with her various shows, started to drift apart. Their time was occupied with other things instead of each other. The wedge between the two deepened when Trent was offered to showcase his artwork overseas. He didn't ask his girlfriend to come with him because he knew her career was just taking off. Yet, Kira was willing to cancel shows and put her career on hiatus, so she could go with him. She didn't want their romantic feelings to diminish at all. When he didn't allow her to go, and he denied her about ten times, her heart broke.

The adopted son of Dr. Anton Mercer would return to the states, and he missed his girlfriend's shows because he was jet lagged. When she got the chance to go to Japan, he told her he wasn't going with her because the date would clash with one of his showings. Seeing that they were never going overseas at the same time, she settled for them going to a release party for one of her new friends. Just being with him and dancing, while in his arms, the night away, was enough for her, but he was too consumed with his career to even do that.

On the night of the release party, Kira ended up dancing with someone else. That pivotal moment ended Kira and Trent for good.

**Xxxxx**

**Mercer Mansion  
>Reefside, CA<strong>

Trent arrived at his dad's house. He got out of his car and smiled at the place. There were lots of female touches here. "Elsa must have too much time on her hands," he said to himself. His dad and Elsa married three months after graduation. Nine months later, his little sister, Francesca Marisol Randall-Mercer, was born. He adored that little girl, who was now four, with all of his heart.

He opened the door, and he walked around. "Dad, Elsa, Francesca," he called to see if anyone was home.

"Trent, is that you," Elsa asked, as she came to the front door. She was dressed in a silk, floor length bath robe and her hair was in rollers, prepping for today. She smiled at her stepson. "How are you doing?" She hugged him.

"I'm fine," he murmured softly. As he let go of her, he looked around. "Is my dad here?"

"Of course, he's in the office," she answered, while she examined him. "You aren't over there yet?" She hoped her stepson wasn't having second thoughts. It pained her to see him like this, all depressed and full of regret. She knew today wasn't going to be easy for him.

"I'll be there after here. Where's Francesca," he queried.

"She's practicing her walk of course," she replied with a small laugh. "Does it bother you that-"

"No, of course not," he responded with a half truth. He wouldn't let his bias get in the way of her opportunity. That wasn't fair to her. "I'll go see dad now." He went to his dad's office, stood in front of the door for half a second before knocking. He overheard the words, granting him entrance, and he entered.

"Trent," Anton lovingly greeted, and he rose out of his office chair and engulfed his son in a big hug. "How are you doing," he questioned, genuinely concerned for his son. "I thought you were supposed to be-"

Trent held up his hand already. "I'm going after this," he interrupted. He took a seat and waited for his dad to sit. He nervously fiddled with his fingers a bit. "Have you ever had to deal with something like this?"

Anton knew what his son was insinuating to, so he replied honestly. "Once. It was before I adopted you. I was with a woman, who I wanted to spend with rest of my life with, but she couldn't handle all the traveling I did, or all the times I spent at the family office. The money and the brink of all the discoveries I made constantly kept me at work, while she was at home waiting for me," he reminisced.

"I was thinking about Kira, you know. Music has always been her life; how could I pry her away from it?"

"Was she willing to go with you," Dr. Mercer asked. Trent nodded with regret. "But you still said, 'no'," he stated rather than questioned. "Trent, if she wanted to go, then you should have allowed it."

"Did she want to?"

"A couple of times, and she actually went on one dig. One time was enough for her. She couldn't handle the humidity, how showers were scarce, food preparation was regionally different, and she couldn't accept it's what I loved to do. I apologized to her when she broke things off; my work overshadowed my love for her." Thinking of his past, made him thankful for what he's gained today. His love for Elsa and his daughter, and Trent, overshadowed his work sometimes.

Son listened very carefully to what dad said. The last bit really got to him, and it pretty much summed up the truth. His work became his solace, lover and friend, and there was no room for his girlfriend. The day she ended things, he came home to an half empty apartment and a note. In that note, she explained that she couldn't do this anymore, and she was going on an all expense paid trip to England. She wished him luck in his endeavors, professional and personal.

That was two years ago. He hasn't dated since her. Yes, he's had one night stands, but, to this day, he could never find anyone quite like her. He's regretted the way he treated her. He should've tried harder to make their relationship work. The strong, yet vulnerable woman that was alluring and sang like an angel in heaven was one of a kind. He's beaten himself up every single day for letting her waltz into the arms of another man.

"Trent, why are you asking," Anton wondered, though he had a suspecting feeling. After the breakup, his son submerged himself in more work, which made him very sick. His adopted son was sent to rehab for alcohol addiction too. He spent three months in rehab, came back to Reefside, and bought a condo. He knew his son needed a break and being around family and friends would help him out of his funk. "Is it the wedding?"

For a minute, Trent couldn't speak. That was still a crushing blow to him. Six months ago, the letter arrived in the mailbox. Conner McKnight, former Red Dino Thunder ranger, leader, and jock, was set to marry his ex girlfriend, Kira Ford. On the day of the release party, Conner, by chance, divine intervention or on purpose, was in New York. Conner and Kira somehow crossed paths, and Kira invited him to the party, since they had some catching up to do. It was innocent, at first, but the last hour was not.

"Yeah, I don't know if I can stand, as one of Conner's groomsmen, and watch the two get married. It should be me," the past White ranger exclaimed in a fit of rage. "He doesn't deserve her! _I_ deserve her."

Anton shook his head. "I'm sorry, Trent, but Kira loves Conner, and Conner loves Kira. They are getting married. Today's their wedding day," Dr. Mercer pointed out, and he hated to see his son so upset over the matter. He wished his son had realized the error of his ways earlier and understood there can be a balance, but he was, and still is, young. He didn't know any better. "If you hate it so much, then why did you agree to be a groomsmen?"

"Despite him marrying the person I'm supposed to marry, he's still my friend. One of my very good friends. He was the first one to visit me in rehab. He made time for me, even though he was in playing for Manchester United! I guess I owe him," Trent was conflicted about the situation. Either way, he would be hurt. "But, dad, last night, I drank my first drink in months. That's when I realized I still love her."

"That's how first love goes sometimes. If it works out, then that's wonderful. If it doesn't, then, yes, it can be a painful reminder but also an educator. You're never going to forget what you two had. But, I will tell you this, she found the person she's meant for; just be happy for her," he advised. "There is someone out there for you. I know it."

Trent's phone began to ring, and it was Dr. Oliver. He answered his phone. "Hello? Dr. O?"

_"Where are you,"_ the older man asked. He was concerned over his previous student's welfare, so he decided to make the phone call. He assumed there was a conflict of interest. "Do you not want to come because _she_ is getting married to someone else?"

"I'll be there," he repeated for the third time or so today. "Just talking to my dad."

_"I'm here, if you want to talk about it,"_ Dr. O, as he was adoringly called, offered.

"Thanks, that's cool to know. Alright, Dr. O, I'm leaving my dad's house now. See you in about 20 minutes, maybe 30 or so. Please don't send your wife or the other women," he pleaded. "I'm _really_ going."

Tommy laughed. _"I promise. Besides, she's too pregnant to fight right now," he joked lightly. "I'll let the others know." _He ended the phone call.

"You do know she's pregnant right," Anton was referencing to Tommy's wife.

Trent nodded, while looking at his watch. It was about ten or so. The wedding was at 1:00 PM and was going to take place at St. Edwards Church, and that's where all the groomsmen were supposed to get ready at. The reception was to be held at New World's Landing, a local establishment. He knew he needed to get going. "What time are you leaving for the wedding?"

"We have to be there early. Your sister is going to do a few practice walks," Anton chuckled at the thought of his daughter being the flower girl. "She kept your mom and I up for quite some time. And she's still practicing!"

"Well, Francesca is a Mercer. When she's given a task, she puts her mind and body into it. I'm sure she'll do great," Trent commented with a smile. He was excited to see his sister walk down the aisle. He got up from his seat and walked to his dad. "I don't think I say this enough, but thank you for everything you've ever done for me. You never had to."

"Trent, when I adopted you, I had never been so happy," Anton admitted, a little teary eyed. "Whenever you need me and whatever you need from me, just know I'll be there, always."

"Thanks, dad." Trent gave him a hug. He began to sniff around. "Can I use your shower really quick?"

Anton nodded and watched his son leave. He really hoped his son had the strength to get through this day.

**Xxxxx**

**St. Edwards Church  
>Reefside, CA<strong>

"If anyone objects to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace," the reverend announced audaciously at the alter.

Trent, dressed in his tuxedo with a yellow and red flower sticking out of his coat pocket, stood in between Ethan, best man, and Dr. Oliver, another groomsmen. He heard the line, and he pondered on whether to say what's been his mind all day, or to let the wedding continue without a hitch.

Eyes fell on Trent from various spots in the room. The people that kept an eye on him were the ones that knew his heart still pined for Kira. They actually questioned whether the White Drago had the guts to ruin the wedding. All prayed he wouldn't.

He knew the curious gazes were on him. He wasn't going to ruin a wedding today or any other day. He was always going to wonder the 'what if'. Just watching Conner and Kira, their hands interlocked lovingly, the gaze between the two, already foretold they were never turning back.

Since no one spoke, the reverend continued successfully.

**Xxxxx**

**New World's Landing  
>Reefside, CA<strong>

An hour into the reception, Trent, his little sister on his lap, sat with his parents, his old science teacher, his wife, Kimberly, Original Pink, Hayley, and her boyfriend William 'Billy' Cranston, Original Blue. All the guests walked up to their table and spoke of how regal Francesca looked when she glided down the aisle. A little model was in the making, in their opinions. While listening to the others talk, Trent's eyes darted from the bartender's set up, since drinks were looking mighty fine to him right now, to the newly married couple, who were at their table, disgustingly exchanging kisses.

It was still hard for him to swallow.

Kira whispered into her husband's ear, and he nodded. She excused herself from the table and made her way over to the Mercer, Oliver, Ziktor, Cranston table. "Hello, everyone," she greeted happily.

"Kira, today, you looked absolutely gorgeous," Kim complimented, while being wrapped in her husband's arms. "The wedding was beautiful too."

"I agree," Hayley concurred, as she held her boyfriend's hand. "Who would've thought the jock and rocker chick were going to wed?!"

"Well, they do say opposite attracts," Billy spoke of the popular belief.

Conner's wife blushed at the thought. "Kim, I wish you could've been one of bridesmaids," she swore Tommy's wife was going to change her mind, but Kim didn't want to for two reasons.

Kim shook her head playfully. "No, I would've felt like a whale while walking down the aisle," she giggled. Her husband's hands felt her stomach. "Just another month or so, and they will be out of me," she gushed thankfully.

Everyone at the table smiled.

The newlywed's eyes landed on Trent. "Hey, Trent, you wanna dance," she waited for him to comply, even thinking he was going to deny her. Surprisingly, he obliged. She watched, as her ex-boyfriend handed his little sister to his dad. Kira held out her hand for him, and he took it. They began to slow dance in the middle of the dance floor. After a minute of silence, she spoke. "I'm glad you came."

"Of course, I would. I am a groomsman," he retorted with a tinge of annoyance. He felt like there was a target on his back. That people were looking at him like a villain, who was going to ruin their wedding.

"I'm sorry, Trent. I was just saying, it's nice to see you. We should hang out more often," she apologized genuinely.

"I don't think your new husband would like that," he spat painfully. The sadness was clearly evident on his face, and she knew she was responsible for making him look and feel like that. It was his turn to say sorry. He knew this was the wrong place to have such malicious thoughts of her. After all, today was her wedding day. "Sorry, Kira, today, I thought about us and our past."

"And?"

"I wish I could've done things differently, when I was your man," he truthfully confessed. He twirled her around gracefully and smiled small. "Now, I have to accept Conner is your man, and you are his-"

"Babe," Kira excitedly announced per Conner's arrival. She smiled angelically and cheerfully. There was a time when she hated that word, but when it was directed towards him or her, then that was a title she proudly accepted. She departed from Trent's arms, entered the arms of her new husband and kissed him passionately, much to Trent's dismay. She gasped at the flower he gave her. "Isn't this from the center pieces," she asked about the rose decorated with baby's breath.

"Yeah, it was way easier and cheaper than leaving this place to buy you some," Conner snorted. He grinned. "Come on, you love it."

"You're right," she did find this cute. Cheap, but cute.

The former leader of the Dino Thunder rangers looked at Trent. "Thanks man, for everything." He hugged Trent, and he whispered into his ear. "I'll make sure to take care of them. There's nothing you need to worry about."

Trent's jaw slightly dropped. What was he hinting to?

After he was done speaking to Trent privately, Conner grabbed for his wife's hand and headed to the microphone. He voiced that it was time for the husband and wife's dance, one of many of the night. Next, Kira grabbed the mic and informed everyone that they were expecting their first child due early next year. There were lots of whoops and hollers for the couple. As the cheering died down, they handed their mic off to Ethan and entered the dance floor. They intimately danced.

The former White Dino Thunder ranger dazedly headed to the bar. He sat on the bar stool. He still contemplated had he done things differently, would it be him that was Kira's husband and father of her child? There would never be an answer to that question.

"What can I get you," the female bartender asked, as she observed him.

Trent faced her, and she was a beautiful woman around his age with dazzling blue eyes, dark hair and a complexion that was so smooth and milky, it made him very intrigued. By her hair and makeup, he imagined her to constantly express herself in the form of tattoos. He thought about how many she had. For a moment, he actually lost his voice. He found her to be captivating in various ways.

Trent cleared his throat ultimately. "Uh, just a water seltzer with lemon and a cherry," he replied sheepishly. He hoped that didn't sound too girly to her, but he didn't want to regress. Last night was enough.

"That's not too hard," she quipped, while making his drink of choice. "Are you here for the bride or groom's side?"

"Both." He intercepted his drink. "I went to high school with them, and they're some of my best friends."

"I usually read people well, so correct me if I'm wrong, but the bride, you used to date her, yes," the bartender questioned quite personally. Trent nodded in surprise. "I saw you dancing with her. I could just tell there was more than friendship, at one point in time. Sorry, if I was butting in or being nosy."

Trent shook his head adamantly. "I was wondering, was it obvious that I-"

"Still have feelings for her," she supplied to which he nodded once more. "Yeah, I could tell. It was all in your eyes." Her sapphires eyed the dance floor purposefully. "They look really happy together and very much in love," she noted in a sing song way. Her heart even fluttered, since she was a sucker for romance. "You should be happy for them. Not everyone can be in love like that."

After hearing her words and the words of his dad, maybe they were right. He couldn't hold on to a love that was never going to be reciprocated. Conner made it obvious. He was going to watch after Kira like he never did. Currently, he was doing a damn great job too.

"What's your name by the way," he asked her.

"Iris," she replied, while holding out her hand. "What's yours?"

"Trent," he introduced himself and gladly shook her hand. He wondered if it was too forward of him, but he asked anyways. "Would you like to exchange numbers?"

"I'd like that," Iris nodded. She gave him his number, and he punched the number into his phone. With her purse being nearby, she opened it and scrounged for a flier. "Here, I'd like it if you would come."

Trent read that she was hosting a gallery in Blue Bay Harbor, which wasn't too far from Reefside. "You paint?"

"Among other things," she answered with a slight blush forming on her cheeks. "Why, do you," she curiously asked.

Trent couldn't believe his luck. Maybe, all the things he never did for Kira, he could possibly do for this new lady, Iris. His ascended up. "Yeah, I love to paint." He responded with a smile.

Iris and Trent talked throughout the night, making plans to view one another's paintings.

**The End. **


End file.
